Reality Check: Chelsea
by ChelseaSienaJosephineCassandra
Summary: Chelsea used to have a normal life. She had a good concept of reality. Reality was having family and an obsession with Sonic games, nothing too huge. But then the accident happened, and she was left with nothing but a raving drunk for a mother and her best friend Zoë. Two years later Shadow the Hedgehog enters her life. Time for a reality check. Darker than I thought
1. Now Exiting Mobius

**Heeeeey! I have had to switch computers and so I can't carry on my other stories yet because the data is on my laptop which is always crashing so any data I put in is erased very quickly. (Sorry MeganTheHedgehog15, I'll get that chapter done soon!) This is an all new story idea that came to me when I reading When Worlds Collide by Furreal. It's kinda the same idea so I am giving Furreal the credit for this story because I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry if I am stealing ideas a bit but hey whatever. Get ready for my new story: Reality Check: Chelsea. Named because it's Chelsea's point of view (Mostly). There will be the same story from Zoë's point of view, but I will need her help for that as Zoë is a real person and bestest friend ever in real life of yours truly! (Translate THAT, bitches!) **

**Contains swearing and romance so this is rated T. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Please note that the characters are older in this story, this is set after the events of Sonic Generations (That's why they're allowed to swear! Kehehehe ^.^) but they still have their old voices. WTF is with Shadows new voice!? YOU'VE GUT THIS SUNNIC! That's what it sound like to me… ugh.**

**Disclaimer: Well? What the heck do you think? I do not, repeat DO NOT OWN SEGA. It's Furreal's idea for this story.**

**Chapter 1: Now Exiting Mobius.**

Shadow's POV

I stood on the top of the hill overlooking Westopolis, one of my favoured spots as it was a secluded place which no one ever visited. There, I was allowed to stand there thinking without people poking into my business. I was feeling a little ill at ease because I could sense an imbalance in the Chaos energy that day. I couldn't decide what it was so I was thinking over different possibilities why everything seemed out of place. I was snapped out of my pondering, however, when I was greeted with a shout that could only come from one exceedingly annoying obnoxious hedgehog, "Hey, Shadow!" I looked to the right and saw Sonic coming to a halt with a worried look on his face.

"What is it, Faker? I'm in the middle of thinking about something right now." I sighed impatiently.

"Is it just me, or does everything seem to be a little odd today? I was out on a run and everything felt weird!" Sonic exclaimed, confused.

"For once, it seems we agree on something. There's definitely an imbalance in the Chaos energy around here today. I can't sense where it is coming from, but something just isn't right. I've been feeling uneasy all day." I replied, furrowing my eyebrows.

"The others immediately blamed Egghead and headed over to his base. Wanna come and check it out, Shadow?" Sonic suggested.

"If the Doctor's behind this, he's probably once again messing with something that should be left well alone. Also he has been quiet for a while, that must have given him plenty of time to work on whatever he is planning. By 'the others' who do you mean?" I asked Sonic.

"Uhh… let's see. Tails headed over in the X Tornado, Knuckles was riding with him. Amy knew I was going so of course she came, and…oh! Both Silver and Blaze, they came because felt the unease in the future too."

"I still don't understand how we even remember that incident with Solaris... That time paradox should have wiped our memories…" I shook off the thought. "Anyway, who else?"

"Umm… Rouge came because Egghead has Chaos Emeralds and wanted to steal them-"

"Wait, the Doctor has Chaos Emeralds? How many has he got!?" I questioned Sonic furiously.

"Hehehe…" Sonic laughed nervously.

"Oh. Shit. Don't tell me-"

"All seven of them. He has all seven."

I facepalmed. "That's exactly what's NOT supposed to happen, Faker! No wonder why everything's screwed up! We're going to the Doctors base right now; if he has all seven of the Chaos Emeralds then he will definitely use them for evil purposes." And with that I shouted the words 'Chaos Control!' and in a bright flash of light the surroundings changed. I was standing in snow, outside a large metal building with the Doctor's symbol literally written all over it, the White Acropolis. After about ten seconds Sonic arrived, leaving a trail of steaming water behind him.

"Not exactly well hidden, is it, Faker?" Sonic laughed.

"I don't know why you still call me that. If anyone is the faker it is definitely you!" I argued, sending Sonic a death glare.

"Let's not start this argument again. We have the world to save, remember? Oh look, there's the others over there!"

I looked to where Sonic was pointing and barely contained an evil smile as Amy sprinted to Sonic and tackled him without slowing, and a muffled "Help." came from the hole in the snow. I shook my head and teleported over to the rest of the group.

"Hi, Shadow." Rouge called seductively.

"Hello." I replied emotionlessly

"Greetings, Shadow the Hedgehog. I have heard much about you." A lilac cat greeted.

"I take it you're Blaze?"

"Yes, I am. It is a pleasure to meet you." Blaze replied. She hadn't smiled yet, she seemed to be the calm and serious type.

"Same to you." I shook Blaze's hand.

"It seems we're all here." Silver noted. "You know, I actually still have a boot shaped scar on the back of my head from when you roundhouse kicked me, Shadow!"

"You deserved it… Wait a second! How the hell do you have a scar if that never even happened! It's confusing enough that we even remember that, let alone having scars from it! How does that even-"

I was interrupted by Sonic running right in front of my face with Amy holding on to onto his tail for dear life. Sonic ran a few circles whilst screaming, "LET GO LET GO LET GO LET GO!" Sonic's rapid, panicky movement threw literally tons of wet snow towards us and all of us took evasive maneuvers. I teleported away, Silver, Rouge and Tails flew away, and to my surprise Blaze summoned a wall of white-hot fire that melted the snow so fast it simply turned to steam. I quickly teleported so I grabbed Sonic and Amy, one in each hand, and lifter them off the ground. Sonic kept running until he looked down and realized he was off the ground, while Amy stayed oblivious with her eyes closed and shouting her head off.

"Amy Rose. Let go of Sonic, NOW." I warned Amy. Amy opened one eye and promptly shut it again.

"NO! I won't let go of my Sonikku!" Amy yelled.

"Amy! Let go NOW!" Sonic yelled. Without warning, I dropped Sonic but kept Amy aloft. Sonic ran at full speed as soon as he touched the ground, so Amy's hand was ripped out of its grasp. I then dropped Amy as well.

"You asshole! How dare you get in the way of our love!" Amy yelled in my face. She took out her Piko-Piko Hammer and swung it. I stopped it with the flat of my hand easily, then wrenched it out of her grip and threw it away. Sonic stepped between me and Amy, holding his arms out.

"What am I going to do with you, Amy? Just calm down!" Sonic groaned.

"How am I supposed to calm down when the prince of darkness over there just messed up what could have been a great moment between us!?" Amy yelled, jabbing her middle finger in my direction with a pathetic death glare. Sonic closed his eyes and sighed as Amy started yelling incoherently.

"I'm going to regret this…" Sonic mumbled. He then took a deep breath and shouted: "Amy! If you calm down and STAY calm, I'll take you on a date!" A stunned silence came from Amy.

"I'm calm! I'm very, VERY calm! Oh, Sonikku! Thank you so much!" Amy launched a hug at Sonic. He nervously laughed and then glanced over to me with a panicked expression and whimpered. I smirked evilly and shrugged.

"You brought this on yourself, Faker, don't look at me!" I smugly gloated.

Blaze cleared her throat. "I hate to stop this… heartwarming moment but may I remind you that we are currently right outside Eggman's base? I think I can safely say that, after this commotion, if the Doctor doesn't know we're here by now I doubt he ever will." Everyone looked at Amy.

"What? Why are you all looking at me? Argh, let's just bust into Eggman's base and get this over with!" Amy complained.

"Not without me!" A muffled shout came from a large snow pile. A gloved fist with a Shovel-Claw equipped then broke through to the sound of a loud grunt. "If you guys have even noticed, I've been buried under snow for three minutes!" Knuckles growled.

We all ignored him and crashed through the door, immediately greeted by sirens and flashing lights. We then sprinted down the corridors, or at least the others did. Sonic and I were simply jogging slowly. Contrary to popular belief, my speed does not come only from my hover shoes. I can run faster than Sonic for short distances, but I need my hover shoes over a long distance.

We arrived in the main control room to see The Doctor pushing away a floating television screen, holding a cup of soda and popcorn. He then grinned at us and laughed.

"Ho ho ho! I wondered for a moment if you would ever shut up, that was quite entertaining! You should keep that little pink nuisance on a leash!" The Doctor chuckled.

"What did you say?! I'll make you pay for insulting a girl, you asshole!" With these words Amy charged towards The Doctor like a pink angered bull, Piko-Piko Hammer in hand, shouting profanities that really shouldn't have been spoken by a fifteen year old.

"You should watch your language, Amy, or you might just be put…" The Doctor brought his finger down on a button, "Behind bars!"

A steel cage dropped over Amy, and multiple guns pointed at her. I facepalmed, Amy was so easily caught.

"You know, Doctor, investing in a leash wouldn't be a bad idea…" I remarked removing my hand from my face.

"Well, I AM a genius. After all, how else would I have come up with that brilliant idea?" the Doctor gloated.

"Uhh… Common sense?" Knuckles answered with his hand up like a schoolchild.

"Silence!" The Doctor screeched.

"Knuckkie, it's called a rhetorical question!" Rouge jeered.

"What's that?" Knuckles questioned, genuinely unknowing. Once again I facepalmed. Knuckles was definitely all brawn and no brain. While Rouge carefully explained what a rhetorical question was, Sonic and The Doctor argued, Amy continued to shout profanities while being ignored in her steel cage, Silver decided to use his psychokinetic powers to steal The Doctor's concessions and consume them while absent-mindedly singing, the others started chatting, and I just folded my arms and sighed. Blaze walked up to me.

"This is going well." She sarcastically stated.

"It is, isn't it?" I replied in the same tone.

"ENOUGH!" The Doctor yelled, yanking at his moustache in fury. Sonic was for some reason now jumping up and down on top of The Doctor's head. He shook Sonic off and then slammed his fist onto a large red button. Immediately barriers appeared around us made of red flashing light. Knuckles swung his fist at it and was immediately repelled with a zapping noise. I tried to teleport out but was also repelled.

"It's no use. It's too powerful to overcome." The Doctor triumphantly stated, holding back laughter

"Does this seem familiar, guys? Because I swear we've been in this situation before…" Sonic mused.

"I created and upgraded this brilliant invention from the Solaris prototype! Remember that one, Sonic?" The Doctor gloated.

Sonic clicked his fingers. "That's why it's familiar!" He groaned with a frown.

"Since I upgraded this, I have made all the adjustments and have all the Chaos Emerald power I need to not only send you to a different time, but an entirely different world! Goodbye forever, my beloved enemies! It wasn't nice knowing you!" With this, The Doctor started laughing like a maniac and we were all lifted off of the ground by an unknown force. The last thing I remembered was being spun around crazily, and a bright flash quickly replaced by darkness.


	2. Meanwhile, on Earth

**Wow. That took a while to write. Anyway, tell me what you think of it in that little review button BELOW *raywilliamjohnson quote FTW* and I'll get to working on my other stories after my laptop stops being a bitch. Okay, so Shadow is now being teleported to another world known as this world! In England *woot Britain FTW* But first a viewpoint change. Italics are Chelsea's thoughts. Oh, by the way FTW means 'for the win' for all you text message impaired peoples out there.**

**P.S. If you are very mature, like Harry Potter, and obsess over gay couplings *Shudder* Check out my good friend Thornesedge. She is a good writer, *not like I would know, I don't read it* but she is popular with about 405 followers for her most popular story. *amazing compared to my 4 followers* please review but don't look at me if something really weird happens…**

**Unfortunately tomorrow I will be going back into high school so expect a long gap between chapters coming in from now on… *hears a loud boo come from the crowd* I'm so sorry! I know it's ALWAYS a long gap but still! *dodges multiple bullets* All right. I am going to hide now in the rubble of the fourth wall… You can't break it, because it's already broken! *Evil laugh***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Furreal's plot, blah blah blah… You get it.**

**Chapter 2: Meanwhile on Earth…**

Chelsea's POV

I woke up to the blaring of my alarm clock. Groaning, I glared at the loud beeping machine on my bedside and picked it up. It was a special alarm clock that my late father had bought for my 11th birthday, (I call it The Last Birthday), which was supposed to kick start your brain for the day, but all it did was annoy the crap out of me. It started with this loud annoying beeping which got louder and louder until you solved the puzzle on the screen. If you got it wrong it beeped even louder for 30 seconds and then you were allowed to try again. This carried on until you got it right. I poked one answer and to my great relief the beeping stopped. I got out of bed and opened the curtains to let some light in and noticed that none came in. The atmosphere was gloomy due to the grey cloud cover. Oh, the joys of British weather. Then my attention was drawn to a bright flash of light at the corner of my eye, I turned to face it and thought I saw something in the woods, but I was too far away to see what it was. Something black…? _No way, it can't be…_ I quickly changed into my school uniform and ran downstairs to be greeted by an unwanted sight.

"Oh, shit. Just. Why?" I groaned as I entered the living room. My mother and multiple other people were slumped on the couch passed out with bottles of beer in their hands. All over the floor was broken glass and rubbish and in one corner a guy I didn't know was hastily picking up his belongings including his shirt.

"Oh, heya poppet, what's your name?" He said as he noticed me walk in. His speech was slightly slurred but he was obviously sober. _Just a hangover, probably._ As he turned to me I immediately shivered. _Eww, black chest hair! Put your damn shirt back on!_

"My name is Chelsea. I'm Sarah's daughter." I emotionlessly stated while checking my mother Sarah's neck for a pulse. Upon finding the pulse I sighed with relief and turned to the man.

"Chelsea… Like the football team?" The man asked.

I groaned. _Why couldn't my father have picked a different name?_ Everyone either referred to the football team or the flower show when they heard my name.

"Yes. Like the football team."

"Do you support Chelsea?"

_The first question EVERYONE asks._

"I'm not really a fan of football." I said, still doing a great job at being emotionless. I got that from watching Shadow the Hedgehog's antics all the time in my videogames before the accident. I never had time for playing videogames anymore, something that greatly influenced my life. Not that I really had a life anymore, the accident made sure of that. I was never myself anymore, the joking, carefree eccentric. Constant grief and abuse had changed me into an emotionless figure who never spoke unless spoken to. If you said the wrong thing to me I would lash out with words or actions. It reminded me so much of Shadow the Hedgehog… Speaking of which… I was reminded of the black figure in the woods this morning. The right colour? _You're a crazy fangirl, you know that? _ I was snapped out of my thinking when the man spoke again.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. You look like you have somewhere to go right now."

I glanced at the clock. "Damnit! I'm going to be late for school if I clean this up, but if I don't clean it up it'll all pile up and I'll be even later another day!"

The man smiled and patted my shoulder. "Sounds like you've got a vicious circle brewing there, poppet. It's weird, today I feel really uneasy… It's probably just the hangover. Don't worry, I'll clean this up. "

I sighed in relief, thanked the man and packed my bag._ It needs to be Friday right now… _ I packed the necessary books and homework that I somehow actually managed to do for once. Usually I was too busy taking care of my drunken mother or cleaning up the aftermath of her parties. _Okay, Art, English, double Music, and French._ I didn't feel right today, and I didn't drink (I was only 13, after all!) so a hangover was not the answer. Pushing the thought aside I grabbed some spare change so I could buy lunch and then took one last glance at my sleeping mother. She looked so peaceful, it reminded me of Mama. Mama was my mother before the accident happened, the caring, peaceful parent along with Papa, the afore mentioned late father. I keep referring to an accident don't I? Well, I used to have a normal life, until the 20th of August two years ago I was at home with Mama and the rest of my family was in the car driving to the cinema to watch a movie. Mama said I couldn't go because I was too young, even though the movie was a 12 and I was 11. My Mama was extremely overprotective and gave me the pet name of 'bunny', something I detested, but looking back I would rather have had Mama than Mother. Papa, Jamie my brother and Lizzie my sister were in that car. Then BANG. A fucking drunk driver hit them. Papa was killed instantly, and then my brother and sister died in hospital. If that weren't enough, then Mama, overcome by grief, started drinking. She hasn't been sober since, and now I call her Mother because calling her the same name as the woman I once knew would be an insult to her memory. It's like someone took Mama from me as well but then replaced her with a raving alcoholic. I desperately miss my family, but I try not to show it because people at my school are lethal when it comes to that, as soon as they see a weak spot they destroy it. I walked up to Mother and carefully took the bottle of beer from her hand. If Mother ever sobered up she would be Mama again, so I tried to keep alcohol away from her at all time. 'Take care of your mother, Bunny.' was the last thing my Papa ever said to me. I intend to keep that promise.

With one last look at Mother I walked through the door and started the walk to school. I passed the place where I saw the flash of light and decided to investigate. I felt my sense of unease grow stronger as I saw that there was a strange shaped footprint in the ground. As I went to examine it I muttered to myself, "I swear I thought I saw Shadow the Hedgehog here." I heard a twig snap behind me and whirled to face the sound, but nothing was there. I looked down and realized I had trod on the footprint, effectively rendering it unreadable. I cursed and just carried on my journey to school."I'm such a fangirl." I muttered. Every few seconds I would stop and look over my shoulder, I was paranoid and I felt like someone was watching me.

While I walked I turned on my iPod and put one headphone in. I wanted my other ear to listen if anyone was going to sneak up on me. The first song that came to hand was 'Papercut' by Linkin Park. It just seemed so fitting for my current situation.

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
Like a face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right underneath my skin_

[Chorus]  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin

[Chorus: x2]  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me

[Chorus]

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within

_It's like the face inside, it's right beneath my skin!_

The song finished and I sprinted the rest of the way imagining I was Sonic the Hedgehog running at the speed of sound. Lame, I know, but I swear I run faster when I do that. I just wanted to shut away the thoughts of the strange encounter and I was going to be late if I didn't run. I arrived at class with only 5 minutes to go until period 1 started.

"Hey! You made it on time!" My best friend Zoë greeted with a smile. Zoë was a tall Brazilian girl with frizzy black hair that was always tied up, in cornrows or just natural. She was very sporty and carefree and was probably the only friend I had.

"Yeah…" I sighed, not really paying attention. I got the feeling someone was watching me again so I whirled around trying to see who or what was watching me. Nothing was there.

Zoë's smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just not feeling right today. When I woke up I felt ill at ease and the feeling hasn't passed. Not only that but I had a bad start to the day. Mother had an unintentional slumber party."

"Again? Why do you put up with her?" Zoë asked, her eyes wide with concern.

"Because if I just leave her, there will be no chance for her to ever be Mama again! And I promised Papa. It was the last thing he ever asked of me and I intend to keep that promise even if it's the hard option." I said with determination.

"You know, when you say that you sound so much like Shadow the Hedgehog." Zoë said, raising an eyebrow.

"Strange you should say that… I saw something black in the woods this morning…" I mused.

"You're a crazy fangirl, you know that? Next thing you know Link's going to be in your room and Mario will be in my basement!" Zoë laughed with a grin.

"Yeah… Haha…" I nervously laughed. _There's that feeling again… Something or someone is watching me, I know it…_ I whirled around again. _Nothing's there. This is really starting to creep me out…_

"Oh! We're going into the classroom! Come on, Chelsea." Zoë remarked.

We walked into the art classroom and took our places. The teacher asked us to sketch anything we wanted and rest of the lesson passed in a blur with me absent-mindedly sketching in my book. When the lesson ended I took a good look at what I had made and jumped. The entire Sonic crew was smiling at me minus Shadow who was scowling. _Yep. You're a crazy fangirl, through and through._ I shook my head with a sigh and closed my sketchbook, carefully storing it in my bag. Zoë joined me as I walked to the next lesson, chatting about her weekend. I wasn't really paying attention, because once again…

_Something is watching me. It's making a shiver run down my spine. But... Where IS IT? I'm in a crowded school corridor, if anything out of the ordinary is watching me then someone would have noticed by now and screamed or something. Wait… this corridor has those windows on the roof! No one ever looks there!_

I stopped and frantically looked up at the ceiling, freezing stock still as I noticed rapidly fading condensation on the pane of glass. In the shape of a hand.

**Later…**

The last period had just ended, and the feeling of someone watching me had been less frequent, however I had stayed in a group the whole time, because I just KNEW the moment I was alone I was going to be in trouble… This led me to a dilemma. It was the end of the school day, and I couldn't stay at school as it was closing, and everyone was going home. Then sun was setting fast and it would be dark soon, even worse. No matter where I went, I would be alone and an easy to reach target for whoever- or _what_ever was watching me. Walking out of the corridor and exiting the school grounds, Zoë was just happily chatting and joking by my side. For a moment I considered asking her to come with me, but then I decided against it. I didn't want to drag Zoë into this… She might have got hunted as well. I said goodbye to Zoë with a fake smile on my face, and with that I turned my back on her and walked away quickly, not looking back as I feared I would change my mind.

"…Chelsea? Something's wrong." I heard Zoë say from behind me. I halted, but I didn't turn around fully, I simply looked over my shoulder and gave another fake smile.

"I'm fine, what makes you think anything's wrong?" I asked sweetly.

"Chelsea, something's _obviously_ wrong! You're white as a sheet! And all day you've been looking like a deer caught in the headlights!" Zoë explained.

"Umm…" I thought of an excuse, saying 'I'm being stalked' might have freaked her out. "I haven't been sleeping well recently, hence the 'natural eye shadow' here…" I lied, pointing out the dark circles around my eyes, "And I'm worried about Mother… But apart from that, everything's A-OK!" I gave Zoë a grin and thumbs up.

"…If you say so. Remember, Chelsea, you have my number so if you need to talk, then do so, okay?" Zoë assured me.

"Okay! Don't worry, I'm fine! I'll see you tomorrow, Zoë!" This time I gave her thumbs up and a wink.

"See you tomorrow, Fangirl." Zoë laughed.

I ran a couple of paces and then stopped, looking back with one raised eyebrow and a confused expression on my face.

"…Fangirl?" I questioned.

"Chelsea, you gave me the Sonic pose _twice_ in a row, and you never say A-OK unless you're imitating Sonic!" Zoë laughed.

"Oh, whatever. Gotta run!" I smiled and then ran off. Zoë's laughing faded into the distance, and once I was out of sight my smile disappeared, and my happy running turned into a terrified sprint. It was a long way home; usually the distance would be covered by Mama taking me by car, but not anymore. I didn't slow my pace down until I reached the spot where the black figure had appeared that morning. There I had to rest and stop for breath, but I froze when I heard a twig snap in the bushes behind me. I turned around, but I didn't know which bush it came from. Despite my fear, my curiosity got the better of me and I checked the bush closest to me. I searched the wrong one though, and whoever was after me took that as a chance to escape. I saw movement in the corner of my eye, but as I turned to face it, it was gone and I heard a rushing noise, at first right behind me but then fading into the distance. By the time I reacted it was long gone. I groaned and continued my journey on the lonely road to my home. My house was very remote; a very large house surrounded by ancient beech tree woodland for miles, with only a single road leading to it that was full of potholes. The good things about it are that I didn't have nosy neighbors or cold callers appearing at the door. The woodlands were beautiful and full of wildlife, something I loved. At certain times of the year, bluebells would grow in the woods, an extremely rare plant that only appeared in certain areas in Britain. The bad things? NO. INTERNET. CONNECTION. I had to hire an electrician to actually put a Wi-Fi connection into the house because the wireless was so unreliable, and it cost A LOT of money.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard an inhuman scream coming from the undergrowth to my right. I freaked out, running backwards for two steps and heart pounding, but didn't dare to make a sound. I sighed with relief, however, when I saw two foxes trotting out of the bushes, a male and a female. The male barked loudly and the female answered with a scream. I just smiled and kept walking. Nature was one of the things that fascinated me. As I walked, the full moon was covered by thick black clouds, and my steps were the only sounds I could hear apart from the occasional hoot of an owl. Once again I was being watched, and to top it all off the air went from a reasonable temperature to absolutely FREEZING. My breath turned to mist in front of me. For some reason my paranoia and fear had now turned into mild annoyance.

"Give me a break! This is like some damn cheap horror movie!" I moaned to whoever was listening. No answer. I just sighed in annoyance and took the last few steps toward my house, noticing that the front door was open with the keys still in the lock. Worried, I ran into the house, and I noticed to my frustration that there was a long trail of spilt drops of beer. Following the trail, I eventually found my mother repeatedly walking into a closed door with a bottle of alcohol limply held from her hand. The bottle was dripping and had made a large puddle at her feet, it was a pitiful sight and Mother was obviously wasted. This point was proven further when I waved my hand in front of my eyes and only got a confused grunt as an answer. Once I got Mother laid down on the sofa I removed the bottle from her hand, disposing of it where Mother couldn't retrieve it.

"Where the hell do you even get this stuff, Mother? Don't you realize it's going to kill you if you carry on like this?" I softly questioned. Mothers answer was suddenly glaring at me, then showing me her middle finger and passing out, snoring as she hit the cushions. I just sighed, holding back tears. I was strong. I wouldn't give up until Mama came back. I wouldn't surrender the only family I had left.

…_I will keep my promise._


	3. Recon

**Heeeeey! It's Siena Jones once again with the next chapter, Chapter 3! If that wasn't already really damn obvious by the sign JUST ABOVE saying 'Chapter three' 'Siena Jones'… Yeah. And IM SO SOWRY FOW FOWGETTING TO UPDATE, I WAS REAWY, REAWY BUSY WITH SCHOOL N STUFF. So that I can cover my ass, I'll just say to expect a chapter update every month. Also, Shadow will not go out of character. No romance here! Well… at least not involving Shadow, I have another character planned for that-*smack* OW! What was that for!?**

"**You were going to give away the plot."**

***sighs* Why are you so violent, Shadow?**

"**It works."**

**Moving on swiftly. Next chapter, back to Shadow's point of view. Italics are Shadow's thoughts**

**Chapter 3: Recon**

**Shadow's POV**

When the darkness had passed, I opened my eyes to see I was in deeply forested area. A single large house was in a clearing, with a small road winding through the woodland. One of my feet touched the ground but before I put the other one down I realized I had made a noticeable footprint in the soft earth. I turned on my hover shoes, not wanting to be tracked, and continued my exploration hovering just above the ground. The trees seemed to be the same as on Mobius, there were a lot of beech trees and the occasional oak, but I spotted a strange furry creature with long floppy ears bouncing into the undergrowth. Seeing nothing else of interest, I went towards the only civilization in the immediate area, but quickly ducked behind a bush when a young human girl with curly blonde hair exited the house. She was wearing a black jacket, a white blouse, a red, white, and blue striped necktie, and a black skirt. She also wore a blue hair ribbon in which a single messy curl stuck forward. It seemed to be some sort of uniform; this assumption was further proved by the backpack carelessly slung over the human's shoulder. She was angrily muttering to herself and I caught a few words of what she was saying. She was speaking English in a British accent, something I didn't expect.

_I hope that this isn't yet ANOTHER parallel universe. _

She stopped her rambling when she looked towards the area where I had first teleported to. I quickly Chaos Controlled, and reappeared in the lower branches of a tree almost right above the girl.

"I could have sworn I just saw Shadow the Hedgehog here…" She mused.

_What the hell? _

The human noticed the footprint I had made and walked towards it, but luckily for me a twig snapped in the undergrowth behind her and she whirled round to face it, treading on the footprint and destroying it. Upon noticing her clumsy move the girl swore and walked off. After a moment of hesitation I followed her carefully, not wanting to be seen. It was easy to keep up with the girl at first when she was using some sort of listening device, but it got harder to keep a low profile as she started running at full speed, which for a human was actually quite fast. Sure, she wasn't exactly fast in Mobian standards, but have you ever tried to find a different hiding spot each time you teleport, which is about every five seconds? IT'S HARD.

The human kept looking over her shoulder, paranoid. She had obviously realized someone was watching her and was trying to spot me, but she failed to even look close to the areas that I was hiding in.

_But how could someone as pathetic as a human girl possibly catch The Ultimate Life Form?_

I followed the girl to a large building where multiple young humans wearing the same uniform were going about their business. This appeared to be a school, my assumption was confirmed when a loud bell rang and the students rushed inside the buildings. I found a good hiding spot in a corridor where lots of artwork was attached to the walls; it was just inside an air vent that was hardly noticeable and just large enough for me to fit into. The girl from before quickly hurried to a group of students and I noticed a few of them laughing at her and rudely mocking her behind her back. Rolling my eyes, I fixed my attention back on the blonde haired human, noting that she was quite short compared to the others; however she conducted herself with a much more mature attitude. She was greeted by yet another human who was tall with dark skin. She had black hair and as she smiled at the blonde human I noticed some sort of metal contraption on her teeth.

"Hey! You made it on time!" The tall, black one cheered.

"Yeah…" The short, blonde one sighed. She wasn't paying attention to her companion and she tensed, possibly detecting my gaze. She whirled around but didn't spot me. Her companion noticed her paranoia and questioned her, and I learned that the blonde's mother had been part of an… Unintentional slumber party? I had no idea what this term meant, I think Amy had invited me to one once… but not the unintentional part, so I decided I just didn't know and kept listening. Judging from the tall human's reaction it had obviously been a regular occurrence. Apparently the blonde human 'didn't have to put up with it', according to the dark-haired one.

"If I just leave her, there will be no chance for her to ever be Mama again! And I promised Papa. It was the last thing he ever asked of me and I intend to keep that promise even if it's the hard option." The blonde said, determination blazing in her eyes. The different name 'Mama' didn't make sense to me, but the rest of her words seemed so familiar. 'I intend to keep that promise.' The words rang in my head, I had spoken those exact same words once.

"You know, when you say that you sound so much like Shadow the Hedgehog."

_Alright, what the hell is with all these people knowing my name!?And… does that mean…was she _quoting_ me!?No, that's not possible…_

"Strange you should say that… I saw something black in the woods this morning…" the blonde mused.

"You're a crazy fangirl, you know that? Next thing you know Link's going to be in your room and Mario will be in my basement!" The tall one laughed with a grin, showing her weird metal contraption.

_Umm… Link was the weird elf guy in the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tournament, and Mario was in the Olympic Games with us… So they are known here too… What is going ON here? Wait…the tall one called the blonde 'fangirl'… Does that mean… Oh holy Chaos._

"Yeah… Haha…" The blonde nervously laughed. She then whirled around again, not seeing anything and the tiniest of smirks flickered across my face.

_Damn, I'm good at choosing hiding spots._

"Oh! We're going into the classroom! Come on, Chelsea." The tall one said. The blonde, who's name I learnt was apparently 'Chelsea', nodded and followed her. The corridor was now empty, and quickly looking around I decided to choose my next spot so I could eavesdrop. Luckily the classroom had a tall ceiling with rafters, and not only that but various large pieces of artwork were hung from these so I carefully positioned myself on one that was close enough to eavesdrop but not within the vision of the humans below. An adult human who wasn't wearing uniform ordered the younger humans to 'sketch anything they like', a rather odd order that the younger humans were delighted to carry out. As the humans drew their objects of choice, I saw multiple strange things appearing on their books.

On the tall human's page was multiple girls playing a sport that involved a large ball and a hoop. I saw that the girls had symbols on their shirts, GS, GA, GD, GK, WA,WD.

_Interesting…_

One tall human boy with blonde hair drew a strange creature which was a cube shape and had four square feet at the bottom of it. It had a strange, unhappy-looking pixelated face. A square shaped human with a pixelated pickaxe in its hand was running away from this creature.

_Also interesting._

But I froze as I saw what the human named Chelsea had drawn.

Sonic.

Me.

Silver.

Amy.

Rouge.

Cream and Cheese.

Vector.

Espio.

Charmy.

Big.

Omega.

The Doctor.

Blaze.

Tails.

Knuckles.

Jet.

Wave.

Storm.

Shade.

An echidna I didn't recognize that had a tribal look to her.

A robot I didn't recognize that had E-102 printed on its side.

Some strange watery creature.

And hiding in the corner of the page, _even __**Mephiles!**_

_GAH! She knows… ALL of us! Is she a stalker!?_

The human named Chelsea then looked at her page and appeared to be startled by her own drawing.

_She hadn't even payed attention and still drew us perfectly!_

She shook her head and sighed. She closed her book and put it in her bag, exiting the classroom along with the others. I took my position in the air vent and watched her and her tall friend as they wandered down the corridor. The tall one was babbling and Chelsea wasn't paying attention, thinking. Her eyes widened a she came to a realization, stopping and directing her gaze to the ceiling, where a window was. I looked there as well to see a hand-shaped imprint rapidly fading.

_So, I'm not the only one watching her. Whoever chose that spot obviously wasn't expecting someone to find them, or they wouldn't be pressing their hands so hard on the glass. _

Chelsea then kept walking and stayed in a group for the rest of the day. I didn't find anything out about how she knew me, and I didn't want to question her about it because she was in a group that never mentioned me, not to mention that EVERYONE was a damn human. Maybe this was an all- human school and Mobians were not allowed here. The thought made my blood boil.

_Stupid humans._

The other thought, the one that seriously deterred me from showing myself was that maybe Chelsea would pull an Amy. (That is, to squeal and tackle me.)

**Later**

The humans' tedious everyday tasks seemed to be over, as people were leaving the buildings. The only interesting things were Chelsea's speech patterns. First, she giggled when people said 'don't touch it' and often repeated it in a more urgent tone. She also muttered 'shut up' every time someone said 'the more the merrier'. One thing that really confused me was when she was searching for something in her bag, she said, "Where's that DAMN fourth- uhh… pencil case!" Causing her tall friend to respond with a laugh.

Chelsea was walking with her tall friend again, staying silent and looking slightly frantic as her friend obliviously joked beside her. Then she bid farewell to her friend, who I learnt her name was Zoë. As she walked off her friend realized Chelsea's strange behavior.

"…Chelsea? Something's wrong." Zoë said. Chelsea halted but didn't turn around. She gave a smile which I knew was fake.

"I'm fine, what makes you think anything's wrong?" Chelsea asked sweetly.

"Chelsea, something's _obviously_ wrong! You're white as a sheet! And all day you've been looking like a deer caught in the headlights!" Zoë explained.

"Umm… I haven't been sleeping well recently, hence the 'natural eye shadow' here…" Chelsea lied, pointing out the dark circles around my eyes, "And I'm worried about Mother… But apart from that, everything's A-OK!" She gave Zoë a grin and thumbs up. Instinctively I bared my teeth. She had just directly imitated Faker.

"…If you say so. Remember, Chelsea, you have my number so if you need to talk, then do so, okay?" Zoë assured her.

"Okay! Don't worry, I'm fine! I'll see you tomorrow, Zoë!" Chelsea gave her thumbs up and a wink.

"See you tomorrow, Fangirl." Zoë laughed.

Chelsea ran a couple of paces and then stopped, looking back with one raised eyebrow and a confused expression on my face.

"…Fangirl?" She questioned.

_Yes! Fangirl! Like the absent-minded drawing of all of us, the quotation and the imitation!_

"Chelsea, you gave me the Sonic pose _twice_ in a row, and you never say A-OK unless you're imitating Sonic!" Zoë laughed. I barely stopped myself from growling and blowing my cover.

_The Sonic pose!? There's an official Sonic pose!? People named a pose after FAKER!?_

"Oh, whatever. Gotta run!" Chelsea smiled and then ran off. I knew she was headed towards the large house, so I teleported to where I had first appeared. Noticing that the gate was open and the keys were in the door I carefully slipped inside, but after checking the place there seemed to be no one there. I found the area where food was prepared and opened the fridge, finding some ham and cheese sandwiches on a plate stored inside. I grabbed one and ate it in one bite, not caring that I was stealing. Without a Chaos Emerald to sustain me I had to eat like everyone else.

I noticed a human shuffling through the hallways with a green bottle in her hand. She was clearly intoxicated as she walked into a door , the bottle was dripping and the smell was some form of alcohol. She stopped and stared as she noticed me.

"What are you looking at, human?" I icily said with a glare.

"You're… fluffy…" She mumbled, slurring her speech. She then went back to walking into the closed door.

_Pathetic._

Chelsea arrived and I found a good hiding spot behind a large television. She then found the drunk human, and instead of kicking her out of the house, she just sighed, waving her hand in front of the drunk's eyes and only getting a grunt as a response. She carefully lead her to a settee and laid her down on it while removing the beer bottle from her grasp.

"Where the hell do you even get this stuff, Mother? Don't you realize it's going to kill you if you carry on like this?" Chelsea softly questioned. The human apparently named Mother's answer was suddenly turning hostile, flipping the bird and then passing out, snoring as she hit the cushions. Chelsea just sighed, holding back tears.

_Now it makes sense. She has to deal with this every day, no wonder why she has such a depressed mentality._

Chelsea headed back to the kitchen and cleaned up the puddle of alcohol. She then grabbed a sandwich from the fridge, not noticing there was one missing, and got more work out of her bag and finished it, occasionally muttering under her breath. She then jumped as a loud ringing sound came from a small device on the table. She picked it up and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

_Some sort of communication device._

"Oh, hey Zoë."

_That's her tall friend._

"Wasted as usual."

_I guess this 'Zoë' just asked about 'Mother'._

"I know."

_How often does this happen?_

"Ha! You beat me to the quote… but I'm starting to believe it really _is_ no use."

_Oh no, not quoting Silver as well._

Bad memories flooded my head, mostly of being slammed into a train with Silver yelling "IT'S NO USE!" all the damn time.

"Zoë, nothing has progressed in this meaningless affair for two years straight, and sometimes she leaves the house for days on end only to come back with more drunks!"

_Two years? Try fifty. Okay, about 7 because most of that was in cryogenic storage._

"…I'm glad that you're my friend, Zoë. You seem to be the only one that cares."

_Ugh… mushy emotional stuff._

"Zoë? What happened? You just gasped."

"…What? A flash of light? Maybe it was… Oh my damn fangirl instincts! I was about to say Chaos Control! Damn, I need to sleep."

_She knows about Chaos Control? That's highly classified! Who is this girl?_

"Anyway, I need to sleep. Yeah. Bye." Chelsea removed the communication device from her ear and flicked a button dramatically.

"Kaboom." She muttered.

_Oh. She's imagining that the device is a detonator. How old is she?_

Chelsea climbed up some steps and went into a room with a large bed in. She flopped down on it, not even bothering about taking off her uniform, and was asleep in a matter of seconds.

_I'm not going to get anything from her while she's asleep. Interesting, she's making odd sounds and mumbling while she's asleep. I think I'll watch her for a while, after all, I don't sleep. I wonder what it's like?_

_Well, hopefully I'll get answers tomorrow._

**And BANG! Chapter complete! That took a while… So, we find out that Shadow is not the only one stalking Chelsea… As reviewer guitar gurl suggested, someone 'sinister'…**

"**Human! Stop giving away this pathetic storyline!"**

**Okay, sorry… Wait… PATHETIC?**

"**Yes."**

***Sighs***

**Read and review, constructive critisism welcome, flames, not so much. SO GO CLICK THAT DAMN REVIEW BUTTON!  
**

**\/  
**


	4. Emotional Breakdown

OB- OB-OB-OB- OBPANG GANGHAM STYLE!

"What the fuck was that, human?"

*Glances to see Shadow glaring, pauses song and takes off headphones*

Uhh... next chapter! This one's split between multiple POV's, as Chelsea feels we should get the... **interesting** first meeting between Chelsea and Shadow put up quickly before it gets boring...

"You didn't answer my question. And **never** talk in third person."

**GAH! DON'T GIVE AWAY MY NAME!**

"Like it matters... how can anyone use your first name to track you?"

... good point... but I don't **particularly** like Chelsea... Call me either Josephine or Siena. Those are the names I will take.

"Now answer the first question."

You've **never** heard of **Gangham Style**?

"Obviously. These 'viral' videos are only worldwide, they are not known in the **entire universe.**"

...TO THE COMPUTER!

"No. To the page you are working on so that your **precious** 'followers' - which may I point out are not highly numbered- don't 'flame' you for spending too long to write a chapter!"

Ok, ok! **Jesus**...

"Who's that?"

OH MY GOD. I mean chaos. YOU DON'T KNOW WHO _**JESUS**_IS!?

"NO! NOW GET ON WITH YOUR CHAPTER! THIS INTRODUCTION IS **WAY** TOO LONG!"

DON'T BREAK MY FOURTH WALL! THAT'S MY JOB!

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" *PUNCH*

OW! SON OF A... **YOU ASKED FOR IT**! *starts brawl*

*two hours later*

**Oooowwwwwwwwwwwww.**

"I would like to ask you... What **possible** force made you think that starting a fight with the Ultimate Lifeform was a good idea?"

Uhh... Anger? Gah... My f***ing leg!

"Now write the chapter up! This introduction is already over a PAGE long!"

...sigh. I don't exactly what is going on with the breaks in the page, by the way. Please ignore them. Also, this chapter has a sad moment in it, so if you want to further induce the tears I suggest listening to sad music while reading this, one I suggest listening to are these. Because the fanfiction site doesn't allow links, I have to put this one down with unnecessary letters that meant the link doesn't work. Take away the.'s when you enter this link in. Hopefully this doesn't break the rules -_-;;

http. watch?.v=GnkzT4qbez0&.feature=related

or

ww. . watch?v=a_ &feature=fvwrel

_Italics= _thoughts

**Bold=** emphasis

CAPS=Shouting

**M**_u= _Musicstart/end if you want to enhance the :'(

Disclaimer: For crying out loud, this site is called **fan**fiction, what the hell do you think!?

**Chapter 4: Emotional Breakdown**

**?'s POV.**

I watched impatiently as Shadow the Hedgehog gazed apon the girl. After a while he sighed and left the room, mumbling about being bored.

_**Finally. **__Now I can amuse myself..._

I came out from the shadows and took quiet steps towards the sleeping child. She was so peaceful while she was asleep. However, she seemed content.

_There is a lot of room for improvement here._

I stood by her side, leaning over her sleeping form, and couldn't help but ever so gently touch her cheek with one finger. She immediately started trembling, and inside I smiled.

_**Much**__ better._

She mumbled in her sleep, and I heard two words said.

"Don't go..."

Her pain was like a drug, and I found myself hypnotically stroking her cheek, one finger at a time, barely touching as so not to wake her, but just enough to darken her dreams.

"Jamie, don't go! Lizzie, hold on!"

She winced as if experiencing pain, and then a single tear leaked out from her closed eyes.

"Mama, don't do this! ...Don't abandon me! Don't leave me all alone!"

"Mama... why?"

I resisted the urge to laugh, there was so much emotional pain in her words, and I delighted in it.

Then she stiffened.

_Oh, she's waking up... One more thing and I'll go... for now..._

**Chelsea's POV**

_I found myself in a hospital, looking over two hospital beds in which two dying people were laid down._

Oh no... not **this**. I can't see this again! **I need to wake up, NOW!**

_I found myself involuntarily moving forwards. _

"_Don't go..." I pleaded. There was no sound apart from the heart monitors beeping. I never saw it coming... Papa was gone. I couldn't lose Jamie and Lizzie as well._

_I suddenly felt extremely cold, and I started shivering. _

Wait... this coldness never happened before. **GAH. Who cares?! WAKE UP, I CANT SEE THIS! NOT AGAIN!**

_Then the heart monitors sounded faster._

_I grabbed their hands and shook them, panic screaming through my system._

"_Jamie, don't go! Lizzie, hold on!" I yelled hysterically. _

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee p._

_Then the ward went silent. I just froze, unable to comprehend I had just lost them. They couldn't be dead... They couldn't. I just stared at the nurses who tried to comfort me, not believing. _

_Then reality kicked in, and in a fit of rage I slammed my fist into a wall, leaving a smudge of blood behind that was quickly wiped off by the nurses, who then quickly bandaged my hand as I had quite badly damaged it. I was so weak...A lone tear finally left my eyes._

No... Why?... Why am I seeing this again? **I don't want to see the people I love suffering anymore!**

_The scenery blurred, changing, and I saw a familiar sight._

_Mama. She was drunk, and she wasn't recognising me. She was walking out of the door, ignoring my pleas and downing another bottle._

"_Mama, don't do this! ...__**Don't abandon me! Don't leave me all alone!"**__ At the end I panicked, realising she was leaving too._

_The door slammed shut and I sank to my knees._

"_Mama... why?" I weakly asked._

No... Not Mama. Mother. Mama is gone.

The dream melted into darkness and I lay there, shivering sleepily. Seeing everyone I cared about leaving me again, not even with a space between, had reopened the emotional scars. Then, feeling something, I stiffened.

_Oh... My... God...Something's touching me..._

Something was slowly stroking my cheek, and each finger that brushed it sent another shockwave of cold through my nervous system.

I felt the hand leave my cheek, and a few tense moments followed.

_Is it gone? _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Uhh..._

_..._

_..._

_...Dotdotdot question mark?_

_..._

_..._

_...Hello-o?_

_...?_

_...I think it's gone..._

I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it.

I was face to face with **murky green, slit-pupil eyes**.

"**FUCK!"** I yelled. As my heart pounded, I scrambled backwards, only to slam my head on the wall behind. As pain exploded through my system my vision clouded over and I fell unconscious.

**?'s POV**

I quickly rushed out of there to a place where no one could hear me, and then exploded with maniacal laughter.

"That went even better than I could have **possibly** foreseen!" I gasped in between laughs. "She-she got so scared she knocked herself out! Oh, what I would do to see that again! **All I had to do was look her in the eye!** Serves her right for respecting that damn hedgehog and his allies! Although she **does** draw me pretty well.. Gah. What am I saying?

I should rest, that should give me time to think of the perfect way to kill the girl. But first..." An idea came to mind. "Maybe I should see if Shadow befriends this human...then the damage will be even greater!"

I laughed sadistically, and plotted my next move.

**Shadow's POV**

_Well... __**That **__was interesting._

Apon hearing the curse from upstairs and hearing a loud BANG afterwards, I rushed upstairs to see that the girl was unconscious. I quickly measured her pulse and found it to be strong, as if something had just alarmed her. I guess she forgot there was a wall behind her and she slammed into it head first.

She didn't seem to be waking up any time soon, so I decided to take a look through her sketchbook. The entire thing was filled with pictures of us. On one page was everyone, on the next was Silver and Blaze talking, and below one was of Knuckles chasing Rouge, who had the Master Emerald in her grasp and was flying with a smirk on her face.

Then I flipped the page, and my eyes widened. There was one that covered a double page spread, fully coloured, of my first encounter with Mephiles. I was glaring at him while Mephiles stared at me, his head slightly tilted. We had both been drawn to the highest standard, almost lifelike. Even the background, the ruins of Kingdom Valley, were coloured in extreme detail, with beautiful brushwork. I wasn't one for art, but this was amazing.

_How long did she spend painting this!?_

My hand brushed against a grey cloth, and I noticed dust staining my glove.

_Great... I've made a noticeable mark._

I put the sketchbook back on her desk, and peeked under the cloth. It was a blue instrument of some kind. I didn't want to make any more signs of my intrusion and I quickly covered it again. Why was this object covered like this? It wasn't an interesting cloth, so it was hard to notice. Not only that, but the thick layer of dust definitely meant it hadn't been touched for a while. Had I just intruded on something that was meant to be forgotten?

_Wouldn't be the first time..._

"**Oooowwwwwwwwwwwww..."**

_Shit, she's waking up! Time to hide..._

I quickly hid in a closet that had nothing but a safe in it.

_For a girl, a lack of clothes is very rare... And I wonder what's in the safe?_

I shook the thought off and watched through a small gap between the two doors.

**Chelsea's POV**

"**Oooowwwwwwwwwwwww..."**

I rubbed a lump on my head and shuddered.

_What... What the __**heck**__ just happened?_

I glanced at my clock and did a double-take.

_Correction: What the heck happened at 3AM? It's 6:30 now..._

_I was knocked out for __**3 HOURS!? **_

Remembering my dream again I closed my eyes and shuddered. It was a harsh reminder never to take anything for granted, as you never knew when it was going to be taken from you... forever.

Before, I was a child. A little girl who wish for her seemingly boring life to change. I guess fate misinterpreted. The words, 'be careful what you wish for' kept mocking me.

'_**Don't abandon me! Don't leave me all alone!'**_

The words rang in my head, over and over.

"They** did **leave me all alone." I whispered. A tear fell onto my hand, which traced a wet line down my palm until it dropped and splattered onto the cold, hard floor.

My eyes drifted to a small object on my desk, covered with a grey cloth, which was in turn covered with a thick layer of dust. There were markings in the dust that were quite recent. I had forgotten what was underneath there.

"What's under here...?" I took off the cloth, gasping as I saw a familiar object.

"My Ocarina... I haven't touched it since..." I drifted off as memories flooded my head. I closed my eyes

**M**_u_

_Two years before the accident_

"_**Surprise**__!" Mama took off our blindfolds, and we gasped at what we saw. There was a piano, a violin, and most importantly-_

"_An Ocarina!" I shouted, dashing over and scooping it up. "__**Way**__ past cool!"_

_At my outburst, my entire family did the human equivalent of the _-_-_ text face._

"_Are you __**ever **__going to stop talking like __**Sony**__?" Jamie teased, deliberately getting the name wrong. "You are so immature! You are obsessed with a kid's game!"_

"_Hey! His name is __**Sonic!**__ And, maybe, I don't know!" I whined, folding my arms and closing my eyes. "And also, Sonic 06 is a __**12**__ certificate! That __**isn't**__ a kid's game."_

"_Even though the company who made it is called 4__**Kids**__..." Jamie noted._

"_Hmph." I ignored him. I was __**nine**__! I nearly had __**two digits**__ to my name! I was definitely not a kid!_

"_Now she's mimicking __**Shade**__!" Lizzie jeered, also deliberately getting the name wrong._

"_Shade...? Why would I... Wait, do you mean Shadow the Hedgehog? Shade is an echidna..."_

"_There's a Shade as well? Next thing you know there will be a... a porcupine called Dark..." Papa sighed, facepalming._

"_Well, there's Mephiles the Dark.. He's __**really**__ creepy, and I can never beat him in the boss battle, I mean he has these little creepy laughing bird thingies that lunge at you and you have to use chaos boost to get him out of Shadow's- er, __**shadow**__ and __**then**__ you have to-"_

"_**Anyway,**__" Mama interrupted before I could ramble them to death, "I remember you all talking about your favourite instruments, so I decided to surprise you and get them for you!"_

_I examined the Ocarina. It was a deep shade of lapis-lazuli blue, with a Hylian crest by the mouthpiece. It was just like the Ocarina of Time itself! _

"_Wow, we could become a band or something! I've got the Ocarina of Time, Lizzie has Makar's violin, and Jamie has- wait a second is there a piano in the Legend of Zelda? Aha! The Happy Mask Salesman's clock tower piano! Remember?"_

"_How could we not? It was from Majora's Mask- the only Zelda game with a dark atmosphere."_

"_That's not true! What about Ocarina of Time, where Ganondorf took over Hyrule? That was pretty dark, I mean the inhabitants of Castle Town basically all got turned into ReDeads, not to mention the Shadow Temple was just scarring... And Twilight Princess was quite dark as well! Oh sorry Mama, Papa, you don't know what any of us are talking about, do you?"_

_The look on Mama and Papa's faces were equivalent to the _O.o;;_ emoticon. We all laughed and began our practice. _

_1 Year Later- 1 year before the accident._

"_JAMIE! LIZZIE! GET OVER HERE!" I yelled._

"_What is it?" Lizzie groaned._

_I jabbed a finger towards the subscriber count on our YouTube account. It read 10,500, and was __**still**__ counting._

"_No way!" Jamie gasped._

"_Yes way! We're one of the most subscribed channels! The CLJ Zelda Trio is gaining more subscribers every second! What a great way to celebrate my birthday!" I laughed, punching the air. I was 10 years old that day._

"_Which song should we perform next?" Lizzie asked._

"_Well, the fans are requesting Midna's Lament..." Jamie mused._

"_Aww... But that's a __**sad**__ song! Why do we have to do a __**sad**__ song?" I wondered._

"_Sometimes you__** need**__ to have a sad song. That way the next happy song you hear will have a greater affect." Lizzie stated, putting a hand on my shoulder._

_The day after the accident_

_Mother had just left, and I just stared at the door, tears streaming down my face. I took a look in the living room, and saw the three instruments. I grabbed my Ocarina, looked back at the other instruments, and then turned away, knowing that they were never going to be played again. Not by the right people. _

_I went up to my room, sitting in the gloomy darkness, despair clouding my thoughts. I filmed a video where I explained what had happened, but I broke down into tears at the end and shut off the video. I still posted the video and almost immediately sympathy messages __**exploded**__ onto the comments box. One person made a cruel, insulting comment, and was __**immediately**__ pelted with hateful messages._

_**And I didn't care.**_

_Picking up my Ocarina, I took a deep breath and played Midna's Lament. There was no piano in the background, no accompanying violin. Just the lonely, haunting song of a single Ocarina, played by a broken heart. _

_Apon finishing the song I placed the Ocarina on my desk, far away from anything interesting, and covered it with a grey cloth. I wanted to forget it and never see it again, lest it further remind me of what I lost that day._

_**A father. A brother. A sister. And I feared, soon, a mother.**_

When I remembered all this, tears were flooding down my cheeks and I hugged the Ocarina to my chest. It had all come back to me, refusing to be forgotten, haunting me. First the dream, then seeing the Ocarina again. I hadn't cried so hard for such a long time, I was trying to be strong.

_But the truth of the matter is that I am weak. So weak I can't even see an object without bursting into tears. I'm so pathetic._

**M**_u_

My alarm blared at me and I glared at it, before finally shutting it off. I had been lost in memories for half an hour.

_Way to chew the scenery, Chelsea. Get moving!_

I packed my bag for the next day of school, but this time putting the Ocarina in one of the pockets. From that day I decided to carry it with me. Once again, I felt like someone was watching me but I set the thought aside. I went to put my sketchbook in my bag but it wasn't where I usually put it. I then found it open on my desk at my best drawing ever, that took me months to create. It was a painted double page of Shadow and Mephiles. There was a smudge of dust on it.

_Mephiles? __**Wait**__ a second..._

The eyes I had seen... were murky green, with slit pupils.

My eyes flicked over to Mephiles. **He had** **murky green eyes with slit pupils.**

_**Oh... My... God...**_

_... No way. Mephiles is a __**video game **__character. And he __**died **__along with Iblis at the end of Sonic 06. There is no__** possible **__way that was him._

_Maybe I was still dreaming..._

_Yeah, that's it._

**Shadow's POV**

Okay... I felt guilty.

Yeah, I know, I was The Ultimate Lifeform, proud, powerful, didn't give a damn what other people thought, but I was feeling **just a little bit** guilty. She was **already** upset at everyone she cared about leaving her, and then she saw where I had made a mark. She didn't even know herself what was underneath the cloth. I mean, because of my actions she must have remembered something she didn't want to. Chelsea was standing, eyes closed, tears flooding down her cheeks, unresponsive. She had been like this for nearly half an hour, until she finally took up the instrument and hugged it to her chest. A device by the side of the bed beeped loudly and she glared at it before turning it off. She packed her bag, but not before noticing that the sketchbook was open and not in the right place.

_Gah! I'm so stupid!_

She looked at it before furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, then her eyes widened as she realised something. She then sighed and shook her head, obviously dismissing whatever thought was in her mind. She then left the house, and I decided not to follow her, as I didn't wish to show any more signs of anything abnormal. I would show myself to Chelsea in due time.

**Later- Chelsea's POV.**

I only just made it to school on time. I had spent so much time reminiscing about my past that I had wasted valuable time I should have spent getting to school.

"Chelsea! Over here!"

I glanced over to see Zoë waving at me. I walked over to her.

"We're in a different classroom today than we usually are... Hey- are you okay?" She must have noticed my melancholy attitude.

I sighed. "I... didn't have a good start to the day." I said weakly.

"Tell me." Zoë sternly demanded.

"Whoa... Okay, jeez... I had a really horrible nightmare at about 3am, which was about..." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, "everyone leaving. Then when I thought that the dream was over I felt something stroking my cheek, and for some reason it was making me really cold. When I tensed up, whatever it was took it's hand away, and I waited for ages wondering if it had gone."

"Okay, that's **really** creepy..." Zoë interjected.

"You haven't heard the worst of it... I opened my eyes and right in front of me, like less than three inches away from my face, there was a pair of **murky green, slit pupiled eyes.**"

"Oh my god!" Zoë gasped.

"Then I freaked out, dropped an F bomb, scrambled backwards... and accidentally slammed my head on the wall behind..."

"Oh."

"Then I woke up with a **massive** bump on my head three hours later..."

"Ouch. That must've hurt..."

"**Mostly **I just felt stupid."

"Well,** obviously**."

"Then after getting up, I noticed a small object on my desk that had dust all over it. But what drew my attention to it were the recent marks in the dust, so I decided to see what was under the cloth..."

"And?"

"It was this." I took the Ocarina out of my bag. "The Ocarina I tried to forget..." I said weakly.

"And the one I never mentioned because of it." Zoë assured me.

"Yeah, so after basically having an emotional breakdown, I found out that my sketchbook was not where I usually put it either, and was open on my desk at my best drawing, and had a smudge of dust on it."

"So something, or someone, watched you sleep and messed with your stuff?"

"Pretty much. Then I realised that the eyes I saw in my dream were **exactly **the same eyes that I had drawn on the picture! They were **Mephiles'** eyes!"

"Oh... my... god."

"Exactly- **wait a second!** No comments on the fangirl? No telling me I'm crazy? What is **wrong** with you!?" I joked.

Zoë put her hands up defensively and laughed nervously. "I was- uh- trying not to kill the moment! Yeah..." She suddenly gained an interest in the floor. I narrowed my eyes at her.

_She's hiding something, I can tell... odd._

My next lesson was seated next to Shiva, who I deemed to be the most annoying little twerp on the planet.

_Somehow I know this is going to be a long day..._

**Later - Shadow's POV**

I finally decided to see what Chelsea was doing, as multiple drunk humans had just entered the house and I didn't particularly want to see what happened next. I teleported to the school and luckily I managed to see Chelsea walking to some lockers with her tall friend- Zoë, was it? The two were talking, but both seemed uncomfortable, as Chelsea was questioning Zoë, who nervously replied. Zoë then said goodbye and quickly walked off, leaving a confused Chelsea to wonder just what the heck happened.

She sighed and opened her locker, picking up files and transferring them from her locker to her bag. When the students had left the room, she then took out the Ocarina from before and looked at it. I noticed a short boy with frizzy brown hair creeping up on her.

The boy stopped to see Chelsea holding her Ocarina while a single tear traced down her cheek. He stared for a second, obviously not expecting any strong emotion, before smirking and continuing his approach.

_Uh oh._

**Chelsea's POV**

I gasped as my Ocarina was snatched away from me. Looking round in anguish, I saw Shiva holding it with a smirk on his face. My surprised and upset look was immediately replaced with the best death glare I had ever conjured up. However, Shiva didn't even react, not taking the hint. I snatched it back and put it in the inside pocket of my blazer, stepping into the emotionless approach as easily as putting on a pair of shoes. I went to walk off, but Shiva stood by the exit.

"You're in my way." I stated.

_Was that a Shadow quote? Oh yeah, Flame Core, Part 1, Sonic 06. Oops._

"Yes, I am!" He grinned.

"What do you want from me, Shiva?" I folded my arms.

"A reaction."

"And what will this reaction accomplish? Anything important?"

"No, not really."

"I thought so. Now get out of my way, I have more important things to do, so don't waste my time."

He stepped out of the way and I walked forward with an annoyed sigh.

**Shadow's POV**

I was quite impressed how she handled that situation. Instead of making a commotion, she just ignored the annoying boy. However, I had a feeling that this encounter wasn't over. I saw the boy stick his foot out, and Chelsea tripped. However, to my surprise, instead of hitting the floor face-first like I expected, Chelsea performed a forward roll as she hit the ground, and then continuing walking like nothing happened.

"Oh, what? Are you not going to say **anything** about that?" The boy called behind her.

She kept walking.

"So where are you going, huh? Are you going to tell someone because I was **mean** to you? Huh?"

She still kept walking down the corridor. The boy hesitated, and then grinned as he thought of something.

"Are you going to run crying to your Papa? **Oh, wait, he's dead**!"

_Holy Chaos! Did he __**seriously**__ just say that?_

Chelsea stopped, her eyes widening. After a second of silence, she balled her fists. She swiftly turned, and strode towards the boy.

"Do you have a death wish? Because I could easily fulfil it for you..." She remarked, inches away from his face.

_Do it, Chelsea! Beat the crap out of that bastard!_

"Yeah, yeah, shut up."

"**I'm sorry?**" If looks could kill, then the boy would have been tortured to death, resurrected, and then killed again.

"You're **always** making threat and then not carrying them through, and the whole 'emotionless' crap means that no one wants to talk to you! Not only that, but the whole 'I don't have a family' thing is so stupid! I mean, before you were so weird, and now you're just an emo! You even restrict yourself using rules that were set by people who are **dead** now! If my family died I would jump for joy and burst out the 18 certificates!"

_I can't believe what this human is saying!_

"So you would use the death of the only people who loved you as an excuse to break the rules? That's like dancing on their graves. You do not understand anything about this, so shut the **fuck** up and **stop** acting like you know what I'm going through!" She growled with barely controlled rage. The boy saw he hit a nerve and smirked.

"You know what? Your brother and sister were useless anyway. Your sister was such a slut! And your brother was always such a stupid-"

The boy was cut off as Chelsea yelled in rage and slammed her fist into the boy's face. There was a cracking noise and the boy's nose started to bleed.

_Damn! She broke his nose!_

Without a moment's hesitation Chelsea followed up with a swift knee to the boy's crotch. As he fell to the ground, cursing, Chelsea mercilessly kicked him as he lay on the floor.

_Oh, he's going to feel that in the morning- whoa, she's' not done yet._

Then she grabbed his throat and the boy stared up at her in fear, wide eyed.

"Listen here, because I'm only going to say this once. You will **never** mock or even **mention** my family again. You will **never** annoy me again. You will tell **no-one** about the way I put you in your place, **or**-"

She squeezed his throat.

"I will **not** be merciful next time. **I** **will personally escort you straight to hell**! **UNDERSTAND!?**" By the end, her voice cracked and the boy was choking. He quickly nodded and she slammed him on the floor.

"Not so strong now, are you? You don't like it when you're on the receiving end, do you?"

"Y-you're... O-out of your m-mind..." the boy coughed.

"Not yet... But soon I fear I will be." She quietly murmured, barely audible. She then walked off without another word.

_...Whoa. For a human that was extremely menacing. For a moment I thought she was actually going to kill him..._

I Chaos Controlled back to Chelsea's house, where the drunk humans had all passed out. I went to her room and waited there. It was time to show myself and figure out just what was going on here. Downstairs, I hear the front door slam, and an argument firing up. Then I heard someone going up the stairs, sobbing. The door opened, and I saw Chelsea sit down on her bed, crying hard.

I then stepped out of my hiding place and prepared for the unknown. 

GAH. THAT TOOK FOREVER. THIS IS 16 PAGES LONG. Yeah... I didn't actually plan to have this get so dark, but then I realised that I was automatically putting dark stuff in... So I kept it :-D. But seriously... I thought this would be a little bit sad, not a massive tear jerker, and try to be a little comedic. That didn't exactly work.. Oh well! So this is Siena Jones/ Chelsea/ Josephine/ (insert nickname here) signing off! Sayonara!

*Screen goes blank*


	5. Goodbye, Reality

So... uh... yeah... I'm kinda embarrassed because the links I put in wouldn't have worked **regardless** of whether I had put the extra stuff in or not... So sorry...

I would like to introduce you to my multiple personalities!

'Hello. Can I go now?'

This is Cassandra. She is my serious, emo side, who doesn't come out often.

'Because I **really** don't care...'

Alright, we get it, Cassandra. Cassandra has straight, long black hair and dark green eyes. She always wears black.

"'Hello!"'

This is Siena. She is very formal, but quite joking as well. She has shoulder length straight brunette hair and sapphire blue eyes. She wears a royal blue pencil skirt with a white blouse and a dark blue necktie.

"' I'm **delighted** to meet you all, readers!"'

"Who are all these **humans**, Chelsea?!"

Oh, hi Shadow. I realised I seemed to have multiple personalities, so I put them in different people.

"**What!?** Oh, no..."

'So, this is Shadow... I **might** find him tolerable.'

"' I'm very happy to meet, you, Shadow the Hedgehog! I'm sure that we will get on well!"'

"I'm **not** sure..."

""Hey, what's going on- **OHMYGOD IT'S FLUFFY!** *tackles*""

"Gah! Don't touch me, human!"

""Hey! My name's **Josie!** Short for Josephine, long for Jo! So don't call me- **OOH A MICROWAVE! **So **shiny**! Hey? AmIspeakingreallyfast? BecauseIalwayspeakreallyfast ifI'vehadcoffee!""

Yeah... Uh... Josie is hyper with the attention span of a goldfish... all the time... She has wild, super long, untameable blonde hair that is pulled up in a high ponytail. She always wears a rainbow coloured T-shirt that has the words 'I reject your reality and substitute my own!' on it. She wears any colour of skinny jeans underneath.

"Why are you speaking like this? I **can** see, you know!"

I'm **talking** to the readers. All they can see is text.

"*sigh*"

""*CRASH* I'M OKAY NO-ONE PANIC!""

**Chapter 5: Goodbye Reality  
**

**Chelsea's POV**

I arrived home late. The realisation had dawned on me. I had just snapped and beaten up Shiva. Yes, he definitely deserved it but the fact I broke his nose and barely stopped myself from strangling him scared me.

I opened the door to once again see multiple passed out people littering the house.

"I don't have the time to clean up this shit!" I groaned.

"Yes you do." A slurred reply came from behind me.

_Oh, no._

I turned around to see Mother, bottle in hand.

"Under **who's** command?"

"Mine. And where the fuck have **you **been?"

I winced at Mother's tone.

"School." I answered, slightly confused.

"School? You're my slave, you don't **go** to school."

"Correction. I'm your **daughter**. You're drunk and you have no **clue **what you're talking about. I only clean up because you are incapable and I do not wish to step in a puddle of vomit **every **time I enter the room!" I raised my voice. " I am **not** your slave!"

"No. **You** do as I command." She went to drain her bottle, to notice it was empty. "Bitch, get me a beer."

"**No**."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I can't **stand **seeing you like this! This **isn't** you! Please, **stop this**!"

"This is what makes **me **happy! If you have a **problem** with that, why are you here?"

I started crying. "Because I **care** about you, and you're the only family I have left! **I don't want you to die**-"

"Oh, just shut up and go fuck yourself, you stupid **bitch**! You're a plague on my **existence**."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Wh-what?" I whispered, barely audible.

"You heard me." She walked off.

I walked up the stairs, sobbing my eyes out, and then flung open the door to my room. I sat down on my bed and continued to sob, until my anguish turned to anger.

_Can't she see how much this is hurting me? Does she not even __**care**__? Of course she doesn't!_

"Mother is going to drive me **insane** one day..." I mumbled to myself.

"You shouldn't have to live like this." A deep voice stated.

_A voice! Oh, no... _

"Correction: Mother **has **driven me insane **today**." I groaned, not even looking up.

"Why do you think that?"

_He sounds familiar..._

"Because I just met you. The voice inside my head." I sighed.

"I'm not just a voice, **human**."

_Wait... __**What**__!? Is that...?_

My eyes widened and I looked up to see an extremely familiar figure gazing down at me. Despite all the huge thoughts exploding in my head, mostly _what the fuck_, I smirked.

"What's so funny, human?"

"... Shadow the Hedgehog." I breathed. "How ironic. Out of all the things that I could hallucinate, it had to be **you**." Shadow raised an eye ridge.

"You're not insane. I'm not a hallucination." He countered, sounding annoyed.

"...I'm... Not crazy!?"

"No. Well, maybe a **little** on the eccentric side. But not psychotic. You are sane."

"Oh, thank Chaos! I'm only dreaming!"

"Gah! You're **hopeless**. Why do I even **bother**... this was a bad idea." Shadow groaned.

"Huh?"

"You're not dreaming either. This is real."

"No. It's not." I laughed.

"It is."

"Look. There is no **possible** way that this is real. You should be in Mobius right now, fighting Dr. Eggman or completing missions at G.U.N! Not talking with a random girl **out of freaking nowhere**!"

"Gah! Listen to me, you **stupid** human. You are the **only **sentient being here that seems to know so much about us, and I have no **clue** where I am. You **will** co-operate with me here! This is **not** a dream!"

_Great. I'm being bossed around by a videogame character._

"Prove it."

"Hmph. Fine."

He walked towards me quickly, glared at me for a second, then without warning punched me in the arm extremely hard.

"AAGH!" I yelled, as I doubled up in pain. "OOOOWWWWWWWWW! OH MY GOD! I'M FEELING PAIN! THIS IS- THIS IS REAL! HOLY **SHIT! I'M SO SORRY**!"

"Took you long enough."

After I had recovered from my panic attack, I stood up and faced Shadow, who had switched to his folded arms pose. I knelt before him.

"I am so sorry. I never in my wildest **dreams **expected you to be here standing before me, I just **assumed** it wasn't real! I cannot **believe** I was so disrespectful! Okay, granted, my concept of reality just got obliterated entirely..."

"Well. I, Shadow the Hedgehog, am standing here before you right now. I highly suggest you give yourself a reality check."

Short chapter is short... but the title of the story makes sense now! Sayonara until next time...


	6. The First Beat-Up of Many

Hey! I'm back! Did anyone miss me?

'... I really **didn't** miss you.'

"Same here."

"' My goodness! Why are all of you being so **awfully** cruel? I missed you dearly, Chelsea."'

""Aww, we missed you **so** much! It was **so** horrible and-OOH A TOASTER!""

You know what? I'm standing with Siena and Jo.

'Good. That means I don't have to breathe the same air as you.'

Have you forgotten that we're all the same person?

"I'm not part of this conversation. I'm leaving."

""HEY! GET BACK HERE, SHADZIE! *tackles*""

"Gah!"

"'Should I do the honours?"'

Yeah, go ahead, Siena.

"' Okay. Chelsea doesn't own **any **of the Sonic Crew. They belong to SEGA, Archie Comics, and other companies. I **guess** you could say she owns us though... Us meaning Cassandra, Josephine, and me, Siena."'

'What!? I have my own free will! Chelsea doesn't own me!'

""Hey, technically you **are** Chelsea, along with all of us personalities, and Chelsea owns herself so you are owned by her! Wow **that **was confusing, I mean I- HEY A BIRD!""

'Ugh. Just start the damn chapter.'

"Agreed. **Chelsea**?"

'**What**?'

"'Yes?"'

""Uh-huh?""

Umm... Shadow means **me**. Let's get this show on the road!

""YAY!""

**Chapter 6: The First Beat-Up of Many**

**Chelsea's POV**

"So... now what?" I asked. I had taken a walk in the woods and to my surprise Shadow tagged along without hesitation.

"Now I rendezvous with the others and figure out a way to get back to Mobius." Shadow answered.

"Wait... The **others**!? You're not the only one here?" I said, slightly panicked.

Shadow rolled his eyes at me.

"Okay, no need to be so uncaring about it... Wait, that just your character..."

"Character? What exactly do you mean by that?"

_OH! SHIT!_

"Uhh... Personality!"

"...Hmph."

_...Oh my god... that was close..._

"So... I'm guessing Sonic's here?" I asked. Shadow gave me a glare, which was much more scary in person.

"I was just **asking**... Is that a **yes?**" I growled in annoyance.

"The people who I came with were: Faker, his annoying fangirl, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, Silver-"

I gave a small fangirl scream and stopped. "**SILVER'S** HERE? Ohmigosh ! Really! Silver the Hedgehog?! He's the most awesome hedgehog ever! Oh... minus you Shadow, you're quite awesome too, but seriously, SILVER'S HERE! Ohmigosh-" My crazy fangirl mode was deactivated when Shadow jumped up and slapped me round the face.

"Will you **shut up**?! By Chaos, you completely switched personalities as soon as I mentioned Silver! I take it back about you being crazy!"

_Son of a..._

"Is violence **always** your way of shutting people up?" I glared at him menacingly. He folded his arms and countered with a glare that put mine to shame. Seeing as mine was learnt from him, not surprising.

"I see the Ultimate Lifeform is doing what he does best. Giving the death glare and folding his arms." I mocked without thinking.

_GAH! I just angered the Ultimate Lifeform! _

"Impertinent **bitch**!" He swung a punch at me, but I stepped to the side. He growled and cracked his knuckles.

"Well... **Shit**. I'm dead." I whimpered.

"No, I need you alive."

"So why are you attacking me? I couldn't survive some of the things that you do on a daily basis! You should** know **how weak humans are!" I protested.

His eyes widened, then he gave me a murderous glare.

"You must have a death wish." He growled behind bared teeth, showing his sharp fang.

_Uhh... What did I do?_

"Wh-what are you talking about? I j-just said that you should kn-know how weak humans are..." I stammered, stepping back.

"You know **exactly** what I'm talking about. Exactly **why** I know that. Because of **her**."

_What is he talking about...? OH GOD! _

"AAH! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant humans in general are weak! I promise I didn't mean it that way! I'm not talking about Maria!"

_SHIT! WHY DID I SAY THAT!? 'Maria' is the ultimate taboo word when speaking to Shadow! _

He grabbed my throat and harshly pulled me down to his level, so I was knelt while looking straight into his blood red eyes. I struggled to breathe.

_I'm gonna die._

"You're lucky that I've already put my past behind me, or I would have killed you there and then. However, if you value your life..."

His grip tightened and now I really couldn't breathe. My lungs were screaming for oxygen, and Shadow must have noticed my face changing colour because he let go.

"Don't. **Ever.** Mention. Her name. Again."

I lay there for a second, breathing heavily. Then I got up, brushed myself off and nodded.

"Never again." I stated.

"I'm glad you see it that way."

"I'm getting a weird sense of déjà vu about this..."

"Maybe this saying will help you remember. 'The predator becomes the prey'."

_The predator...? Shiva!_

"I nearly killed him... I can't believe it."

"You **should** have killed him. He insulted the people that meant the most in life. The ones who you can't get back." He clenched his fist, and I immediately knew he was thinking of Maria.

"So. You were watching me. That makes sense... The constant feeling of being watched, seeing the hand imprint on the window... I understand now."

Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again and continued walking.

"Got any plans for finding the others?" I tried to keep the conversation going. I had something against awkward silences.

"I'm not sure. They could be anywhere on this world, The Doctor's machines have a tendency to get random faults. Before, the Solaris project landed Faker, Tails and Knuckles in the same place without them being separated... Do you know of these events?"

"Yeah. Sonic 06."

"What!?"

_Goddammit! Stop pulling videogame references!_

"Never mind- Wait a second! How do you even remember that?! The time paradox should have-"

"Don't ask, because I have no idea. I remember everything from that timeline."

"Well... That's weird..."

"Agreed."

I clapped my hands together. "Well! We've had a long conversation and you've only attempted to kill me once! I think we're going to get along perfectly well!"

"... No comment."

The sun had set as we went back to the house, with us staying mostly silent. Occasionally Shadow would see an animal and ask me what it was, and I would answer with a detailed explanation. Then I walked through the front door and groaned.

"Shit... I forgot about the drunkards..."

"I'll deal with it. You go sleep."

"Why are you helping-"

"Don't ask questions. Just be grateful."

"O-okay. Goodnight Shadow."

"Hmph."

This seems to be turning into a short chapter story...


End file.
